Mr A Knife
by peacelovesunshine
Summary: There are reason why and where Dwight placed his weapons in the office.


He had saved Jim's life with a can of pepper spray he had hidden under his desk.

That's why Dwight Schrute keeps various weaponries strategically placed around the office.

He did it one day after work. He normally works late, but today's workload made Dwight stay extra late, 12:09 A.M. approximately. -

He had just finished sending off the last of many e-mails, congratulating customers for shopping with Dunder Mifflin, when he began to stare at Jim's desk. He looked at the desk, sitting empty with nobody in it, for quite some time. That's when it finally hit Dwight.

He did miss Jim.

He would never have saved his life if it wasn't for that very reason. Jim was his desk mate, a co-worker of this office, and (unfortunately) the current number two of the Scranton branch.

Dwight closed down his computer and took out his keys. It took him several trips to carry all the various items of weapons he had kept in the trunk of his car for emergencies into the Dunder Mifflin office.

He sat down and looked at a map of the office he had in his desk. He highlighted several places of interest, and wrote down a list of weapon and location.

_A roll of various sized knives; located near Meredith's desk  
_He always knew Meredith had an ex-husband. Fearing for another incident like Jim's, he would imagine Meredith's ex coming in, willing to kill the poor unfortunate soul that had ever hooked up with Meredith. Dwight would get there in the nick of time with any kind of knife he wanted. He made sure there were plenty of knives there because he had never seen Meredith's ex - husband. He could be big like Roy or small and weak like...Andy.

_Two identical Samurai knives; hidden behind the water cooler_  
the fire started in the kitchen, exactly where the water cooler was. Dwight would imagine someone who worked in the annex (Kelly...and/or Toby) would be stupid enough to start a fire again. The knives were there to cut the clothes off of anybody's burning flesh. Furthermore, the warehouse entrance from the office was near the annex. If there was another Roy like attack from a warehouse employee, Dwight would get there first.

_A 19th Century sword; carefully placed into the ceiling._  
That was really there for Dwight's protection. He saved his most valuable and deadliest weapon for protecting himself. In case of an attack coming in from any entrance of the office, Dwight would jump on to Phyllis' desk and grab it to defend his attacker. However, upon placing the sword in its hiding spot, he found a rather interesting item in the ceiling. He found somebody's cell phone, dead of batteries. Suspecting it was a new spying technique from a rival paper company, he took it to an electronic store for further inspection. There were 23 missed calls on that phone from one day and nothing more. Weird.

_A traditional blow - dart gun; located in the tank of a toilet in the men's restroom.  
_After the bat was let loose in the office, Meredith was trapped in the bathroom for a good half of the day, wasting valuable time to do her job. No longer. Dwight made sure there was at least one blow - dart gun hidden in every bathroom. The one in the girls' restroom was velcrowed underneath a sink.

_A simple, ordinary knife; hidden under a code-name in a filing cabinet_  
The location for this was quite simple. The new reason for why it was there is because that's where a lot of important information is located. Dwight goes there at least three times a day, therefore making it a more common destination for him. If an attacker were to come in from any entrance of the office, and he just happened to be there (which there was a good chance he might) Dwight could defend himself.

The old reason, Angela.

It was the filing cabinet where many of the accountant's put their information in. It was the filing cabinet right next to Oscar, who sat right next to Angela. If anything were to come into harm's way, he could stop an attack before it even began.

---

Michael asked Dwight to find weapons for his trip into the woods.

He didn't pull out any of his fancy weapons, but the little ones. A roll of duct tape he got from the warehouse, and a knife. Michael asked for a simple, and easy to use knife, therefore Dwight found it un-necessary to make the trip to Meredith's desk for the various sizes.

When rummaging through the filing cabinet searching for his 'client', Mr. A. Knife, he noticed a weapon in a nearby file that was deadlier than any weapon he ever owned. A kind of weapon that doesn't cause physical damage, but causes a deep kind of damage. In your heart.

"Ms. A. Martin"

Dwight bit his tongue walking back to Michael's office to prevent tears from streaming out of his eyes.

Jim never does appreciate anything Dwight does for him.


End file.
